Falling Softly Through The Seattle Rain
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: Two lives crossed paths in a Seattle café in the rain. He felt something special between them. Was she being friendly to a customer, or was the beautiful coffee girl noticing something just as special? Take this wonderful fall softly through the Seattle rain. Please leave a review. This is a birthday present to Leigh Ann. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
1. Chapter 1

_Falling Softly Through The Seattle Rain by Patrick Councilor_

The November rain washed the streets of Seattle in a lazy-shower way. For those who lived in Seattle, it wasn't much of a rain, nothing to cause one to tote an umbrella everywhere one went. It wasn't like anyone seemed to be running for cover.

He stepped inside Storyville Coffee at First and Madison. He stood there, just inside the door, to allow himself to drip a bit. His heart fluttered a bit and his hands went cold with the chill of excitement in his palms and the goosebumps of nervousness on his skin. It was all do at the sight of the brown eyed girl on the other side of the counter. He hadn't seen her in quite some time and had thought that she had quit and moved on. Much to his delight, she hadn't. He took a deep breath and set his brief case down on the floor just long enough to remove his long overcoat and drape it over his right arm. Taking his brief case back up, he headed to the short line to order his coffee.

He watched her every move… her every gesture as if he were to be tested on it later. Needless to say, he was just admiring the way she moved… the style she put in movements that others just take for granted. Who was this mystery, beautiful, brown-eyed girl behind the counter? What was her story? How did it come to her taking orders and fixing coffee?

As the line shortened, he ran her name over and over in his mind. Of course, he had it memorized, but he just didn't want to become tongue tied when he reached the counter.

She had made many of coffee for him and it had been a while, but if only she remembered him, it would make sunshine even on a day like this where the sun seemed to be on holiday.

Another step closer and he took out his wallet in anticipation of making eye contact with her again. It had been so long since he had seen her here. How long would it be before he saw her again?

His heart fluttered like a butterfly suddenly taking flight when he took his place in front of her. "Well, I haven't seen you in a while."

Her eyes shot over to his and she grinned. "Hey you. Large white chocolate mocha, right?"

He devilishly smiled back. "Why yes, that's right. You remembered."

"How could I forget. You've got to be our best customer."

That made him smile even more, for you see, if she just didn't have such a charming smile or such deep brown eyes of rich maple, he may have picked up his coffee from Seattle Coffee Works, which was that much closer to his office building.

She took up a large paper cup and her marker. "David, right?"

"That's correct." He paid for his coffee. Even though others were in line behind him, he followed along the counter with her as she made his drink. "You had me worried."

She looked up at him. "How so?"

"I hadn't seen you in quite a while. I thought, perhaps you didn't work here anymore."

"Oh no, I just went to go visit with my uncle."

"Oh how wonderful. No one can make my coffee like you can." Oh hell, what did he just do? He was paying her the most wonderful compliment and it fell through like a wet paper bag and ended up just being a compliment about her work.

She still smiled back. "Thank you David."

His smile returned. Most employees would just say thank you, but the way she kept using his name meant something right? It had to.

She placed his coffee up on the counter and as he went to take it and put tip in her tip jar, she covered the tip jar with her hand. "You always over tip me. Not today, right? _I_ should be buying _you_ this one."

"Nonsense. But just the same…" he put his money away, "Thank you Lynn."

She smiled back and gave him a single nod. "You're welcome David."

He stood there and took a sip. "Perfect… as always."

She looked back to the line that was growing. "I'd better get back to what I do best."

"Right. And thanks again." He found an empty table and took a seat, facing the counter at a "not-so-obvious" angle. He had realized that he was still holding his coat when he turned to place it on the back of his chair. He sipped his mocha and he thought. He was in deep deliberation. He needed to ask that woman out, but how? Just go do it man. Sure there are better ways than the next, but she seems to like him and she did remember his name. It was just the preliminaries of getting the actual words out.

Leaving his coffee, brief case, and coat, he got back in line. He waited. He may have looked and acted patient, but he was far from it. He was screaming from the inside-out for the customers ahead of him to hurry up with their decisions.

"You're back."

"Yes." He took that final big step to the counter. "You know what Lynn, I forgot to get a biscotti… no-no, a scone. You have a cinnamon and raisin scone, don't you?" Oh God, nothing like standing in line a second time to pick up something you forgot to order and then be so indecisive.

"I think we do."

"You must think I'm crazy, but what I'm really up here for is to ask you if I could be so lucky for you to accept an invitation out to dinner," is what he wanted to say, but it never left his lips like it should have.

She found one and wrapped it in a wax paper pocket and handed it to him. "This one _is_ on me."

David nodded. "Thanks Lynn."


	2. Chapter 2

_Falling Softly Through The Seattle Rain by Patrick Councilor_

Two well-dressed gentlemen purchased their coffees at the counter and then joined David at his table.

Pete took a seat. "David, how are things going for you today?"

"Great. Wonderful."

Dom sat. "Can you answer me something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why here?"

"What?"

"Why do you always insist that we meet here when we meet up? We're only two floors from each other in the same building and there are closer coffee shops, not to mention one in our own building's lobby. So, my friend, I re-ask, why here?"

A smile cornered from his lips. "I don't know. I like this place."

"Really?"

Pete took a drink and leaned back in his chair. "Stop breaking the man's chops Dom. This is a nice place."

"No," Dom held up a hand to gesture silence from his friend. "I think I'm onto something here. Did you see that look on his face? There is something more than meets the eye here."

"Why don't you play twenty questions will him after work." He turned to David. "You got the report for me?"

"Sure." David placed his brief case on the table and opened it to retrieve the report and hand it over.

Pete started reading through it. After a few moments he noted, "This is good. Any other changes other than the ones we talked about?"

"Just a few in the negotiation section. Nothing major."

"Good… good… excellent."

Dom took a sip of his coffee and then gently started to tap his index finger on the table top. "I've got it."

Both men looked his way.

"If I don't have it, I sure as hell have a great guess."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Pete questioned.

"Why we're here."

"Is this another theory about the universe and what it all means?" Pete asked.

"No, why we're here at this particular coffee shop."

Pete put down the report. "Oh, this I have to hear."

"David asked us here…."

"Yes, go on," Pete coaxed.

"It's the girl, isn't it? It's the pretty coffee girl." He turned to David. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Pete read David's face and when no response was made, it was obvious. "OH! Dom hit the nail on the head!"

"For God's sake, can you keep it down?" David pleaded.

They composed themselves.

"Have you asked her out?" asked Dom.

"No, she hasn't been in the last several times I came in and I was just about to go up there again and ask her when you both came in."

"Well, is she giving you any signals?" Pete asked.

"She must be giving off some kind of vibe," Dom added.

"Well, she seems to like me. She's remembered my name. I think she would go out with me."

"Don't hesitate, my friend," Dom said. "Don't let the moment pass you by."

David looked at him. "Now you're sounding like my father."

Dom nodded. "He sounds like a very wise man."

David took a deep breath.

"Well?"

He looked Dom's way. "Well, what?"

"Are you going to make your move?"

"Oh come-on guys. I don't need an audience."

"Alright-alright." Pete took up the report and his coffee. "I'll want a full report later and I'm not referring to anything typed. Come on Dom, let's get back."

Dom shook David's hand. "Good luck. Remember, 'nothing ventured, nothing gained'."

"Ah, Benjamin Franklin."

"What?"

"That's a quote from Benjamin Franklin."

"Alright… well… good luck anyway."

With that, Pete and Dom left.

David waited a long time. He waited good and long until there was no line. He didn't want any delays once he went up to see her again. By this time, his coffee was good and cold. He took some fresh air into his lungs and straightened his tie. He stood up and tugged the bottom of his suit jacket to make sure it looked presentable after he stood. This is it. It's now or never.


	3. Chapter 3

_Falling Softly Through The Seattle Rain by Patrick Councilor_

His hands were just as chilled as when he first walked into the shop and saw her for the first time. The distance from his table to her counter stretched out for miles this time and his head seemed to be swimming him over to it.

She smiled when she saw him re-approach the counter. "David, what can I get for you?"

Taking a few moments to compose himself, he leaned over the counter to be a little more discrete in his message. "Before you think that I am addicted to caffeine and I keep ordering enough coffee to put me into a coma, may I just ask you one question?"

The smile left her face and a serious expression replaced it as if she was taking him much more serious now. "Sure." The warmth of her brown eyes made him feel like he was completely under water. Only, he was underwater without needing oxygen. He was completely content. It was as if the rest of the world had stopped. There were no other sounds and the wind and rain had probably stopped outside, waiting for the answer to the question that he still had to ask.

"I would be so lucky if you would join me for dinner tonight…" He took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm sorry. That wasn't a question, was it? Would you do me the honor of accompanying me for dinner?"

The smile returned to her face and there was a great warmth in his chest when he saw it. "Yes. I would love to."

He let go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Fabulous. Tonight?"

"Great."

"Six thirty?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

"Great." His smile was glowing. "Well, I'd better get back to work."

"Alright."

"Oh, should I pick you up here?"

"No…" She took up a pen and some paper from the receipt roll. "Here, let me give you my number and address."

"Oh, and I'll give you my number as well." He produced a business card from his jacket for them to exchange information.

"Oh shoot." She said.

"What is it?"

"I have plans for tonight."

"Perhaps another night then?"

"No."

"No?!" He was taken back.

"No, I mean, I will change my plans. Let's go out tonight."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight."

"Great. Bye."

He waved as he back-stepped to his table and gathered his things.

When he left, Lynn turned to the gal cleaning the dishes. "Jen, can you cover for me while I make a quick call?"

"Sure."

Lynn stepped away, took out her phone and dialed.

"Hello, Crane residence."

"Dad, it's Lynda. Can I take a rain-check on dinner tonight?"

"Well of course, but why?" Niles asked.

"Do you remember that guy I was telling you about that comes in for coffee?"

"Ah… Oh, David. The boy that has the same name as your brother. Yes."

"Well, he just asked me out."

"He did? Well that's wonderful. Here, I'll let you tell your mother."

"Hello?"

"Mum?"

"Lynda?"

"He just asked me out. The guy I've wanted to ask me out, just did."

"He did? Didn't I tell you he would?"

"No Mum, you didn't."

"Yes I did. I thought I did. I had one of me visions."

"You must have forgotten to tell me."

"Excuse me." Someone called out politely.

Lynda looked up to see David there. "Oh, hi." She seemed lost for words.

"I'm sorry. I guess my mind was in the clouds. I didn't officially introduce myself." He held out his hand to shake hers. "David Schorr."

"Oh, I go by Lynn here, but my friends and family call me Lynda. My actual name is Rozalynda… Rozalynda Crane."

His smile gave his excitement away. "Please to meet you Rozalynda 'Lynda-Lynn' Crane."

It made her laugh.

"Looking forward to seeing you tonight. Until then." He turned and left.

Lynda got back on the phone. "Mum, did you hear his voice?"

"I did. Sounds dreamy."

Lynda laughed. "Dreamy is the perfect word for him."

"Now before you open any doors for yourself, wait a few seconds. This will give him the chance to open them for you if that is what he is wanting to do. You'll have to give me all of the details."

"I will."

"Do you know where he's taking you?"

"No, I didn't ask…"

~ FIN ~

?


End file.
